Mischievous Thief
by anseol-ssi
Summary: Chanyeol akan mencuri sesuatu milik Kris dan Kris tidak marah karenanya. Krisyeol . Kris / Chanyeol


~Krisyeol Fanfiction~

Mischievous Thief

Cast :

-Kris

-Chanyeol

-Suho

-Luhan

RnR and Happy reading

* * *

Kris mengumpat pelan didepan pintu minimarket. Suara hujan yang berisik dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar semakin menggangu pikirannya tapi tidak ada yang lebih mengganggu selain fakta bahwa payungnya telah dicuri .Oleh pencuri yang mencuri kunci rumahnya dua hari yang lalu , pencuri yang sama pula yang mencuri sepeda gunungnya minggu lalu , menyembunyikan benda itu di dalam toko bunga dan serangkaian pencurian yang menimpa dirinya setahun belakangan ini.

" Hyung~!",suara barito seseorang memecah gelegar petir . Kris menahan hasrat untuk melempar kepala anak berambut coklat bergelombang itu dengan melon didalam kantong belanjaannya.

Park Chanyeol berhasil selamat menembus hujan tanpa membuat jaketnya basah sedikitpun karena memakai payung , payung milik Kris .Dia memamerkan seulas senyum konyol seperti biasa , "hehehe hyung mian aku hanya meminjamnya".

Kris diam tidak ingin berkomentar apa-apa . "Aigoo hyung jangan marah kau kan baru saja keluar jadi aku mengembalikannya saat kau butuh ". Kris hendak meraih payungnya , Chanyeol tidak membiarkan begitu saja ,"eits ,tidak boleh aku akan mengantarmu ".Kris mendesah ,"aku bisa pulang sendiri Yeol ".

"Oke kau tidak akan mendapat payungmu " .

"Tapi...".

Chanyeol menggeleng ,"tidak boleh aku kan mengantarmu titik".

Kris benci kalau harus basah , Kris benci menunggu sampai hujan reda dan Kris benci berada dalam keadaan absurd seperti ini, dua orang namja bertubuh menjulang saling berbagi payung . Chanyeol terus mendekatkan gagang payung ke tubuhnya alhasil Kris harus cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol agar payung itu dapat menaungi tubuh mereka .sesekali Kris harus benar-benar menempelkan bahunya agar tidak terkena percikan air dari kendaraan yang lewat dijalan.

"Ck ,berhentilah melakukan itu" kata Kris saat mereka menunggu lampu merah.  
"Melakukan apa?".

"Mencuri barang-barangku ".

"Aku tidak mencurinya, aku meminjam" koreksi Chanyeol dengan jari mengacung .Kris tidak habis pikir ,7 milyar manusia didunia hanya dia yang berulang kali menjadi sasaran pencurian/peminjaman Chanyeol .Dia punya firasat suatu hari nanti Chanyeol tidak akan mengembalikan sesuatu yang dia curi/pinjam.

….

Pagi itu dia tidak bisa menemukan berkasnya .Kris memporak-porandakan area kerjanya.

Joon Myun bertopang dagu menatap rekannya, "sudahlah Kris paling sebentar lagi anak itu mengembalikannya".Joon Myun selalu hafal siapa anak SMA yang membuat Kris uring – uringan setiap pagi dan sering datang ke kantor biro periklanan mereka hanya untuk mengembalikan barang Kris yang dia curi .

"Kris Wu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mejamu !".

"Dia kehilangan seluruh berkasnya" jawab Joon Myun tidak antusias . Luhan selalu ingin terlihat perfectsionis , namja cantik itu tidak berkenan dengan keadaan meja Kris, "kalau dalam lima menit mejamu masih seperti kapal pecah tidak akan ada kenaikan gaji bulan ini "ancam atasan Kris dan JoonMyun itu .Sayangnya meja rapi tidak ada kenaikan gaji tapi tanpa berkasnya Kris tidak akan digaji.

"Jangan—jangan dia menyukaimu" kata Joon Myun.

"Itu tidak…" ,Brak ! kepala Kris terbentur cukup keras di kolong meja .Ia merasa pening di bagian kepala belakangnya karena meja atau karena gagasan mengerikan Joonmyun, Kris tidak tau yang mana.

"Itu mungkin saja " timpal Luhan .Kris duduk di kursinya sambil mencengkram rambut bagian kepala yang terasa pening .Dia merasa dunia sedang tidak berpihak padanya hari ini.

Bagaimana Chanyeol mencurinya , ah pasti saat ibu Kris mempersilahkan Chanyeol bertamu ke rumahnya .Saat itu dia melancarkan aksinya.

"Permisi~" , .Cuma Kris yang tidak memalingkan wajah mendengar sapaan ramah Chanyeol .Yang lain mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk anak itu langsung menghampiri meja Kris menyerahkan setumpuk kertas plus sekotak makan siang."hehehe an-annyeong Kris hyung mianhae ".

"Kris hyung…?".

Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan Kris memainkan handphone , berakting tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol sedikitpun .Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya ke depan , mata bulatnya melebar dipenuhi kilauan harap ."Kris hyung maafkan aku " .Keberadaannya masih diabaikan Kris.

Chanyeol memajukan bibir bawahnya .Wajahnya dipenuhi kekecewaan .Namja didepannya tersenyum sinis dalam hati ,_hah! kau pikir melihat wajah lucumu itu aku akan memaafkanmu _,rutuk Kris_ ._

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya penuh misteri , "baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kris – hyung ".Dia berjalan keluar kantor dengan langkah lebar dan tangan disembunyikan kebelakang .Kris tidak menggubris perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol ,yang penting anak itu pergi dari hadapannya dia menatap kotak makan siang pemberian Chanyeol . Bagi Kris seberapa pun menyebalkannya anak itu tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memakan makan siang buatannya dengan catatan Kris tidak pernah memuji makan siang buatan Chanyeol .

"AKH , SHIT!" umpat Kris cukup keras .

**-Kris hyung jika kau ingin mengambil kunci mobilmu lagi temui aku di kedai kopi **

**PS: kau pasti sudah tau yang mana**

**PCY ^^v**

Begitulah isi secarik kertas yang ditemukan Kris dijok mobilnya.

Kedai kopi itu terletak jauh dari kantornya , dia harus naik bus untuk mencapai tempat itu lalu kembali kekantor dengan bus setelah mendapat kunci mobilnya ,kalau dia memang mendapatkannya .

Sudah semenit Kris berdiri didepan kedai kopi yang tutup .Chanyeol baru menunjukkan dirinya.

"Hai hyung ".

Kris ingin sekali menonjok wajah berhiaskan cengiran lebar itu .

Chanyeol memamerkan serenteng kunci beserta gantungan kucing keberuntungan kecil ."Berikan padaku " kata Kris tanpa basa-basi ."Aniya , tidak semudah itu".

"Hey! kau terlalu muda untuk menyetir ".

"Aku tidak bisa menyetir .sebagai tebusan kunci ini..". Chanyeol sebelumnya tidak pernah minta tebusan sepertinya anak itu telah mempelajari kosa kata baru.

"...kau harus mengajakku berkencan hari ini juga".

"Mwo?! Apa kau sudah gila ".

"Aniya".

"Jangan bercanda itu tidak lucu".Chanyeol menyembunyikan kunci itu dalam kepalan , wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi serius ."Aku tidak bercanda hyung " katanya ketus "kau mau kunci mobilmu kau harus berkencan denganku" .

Satu lagi gagasan mengerikan membentur benak Kris kali ini tiga benturan bertubi-tubi .Pertama Kris tidak pernah berkencan dengan seorang namja ,kedua kenapa namja itu harus Chanyeol, pencuri/tetangga menyebalkannya , ketiga Kris terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan bodoh itu demi kunci .Pasti benar dunia sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Kris menarik napas sejenak , dia tidak rela menyelesaikan pernapasannya dan mengeluarkan suara."Ne , kita akan berkencan" .Chanyeol bertepuk tangan mulutnya terbuka seperti anak kecil minta disuapi.

Satu-satunya yang menikmati kencan paksaan ini hanya Chanyeol .Selama perjalanan dia terus mengoceh dari sekolahnya hari ini yang melelahkan karena ulangan fisika sampai Jongin , Sehun , Xiumin teman-teman dekat Chanyeol yang tidak dia kenal. Kris tidak pernah mendengar ada orang bicara sebanyak itu sepanjang jalan utama kota Seoul sampai mereka lupa menentukan tujuan kencan mereka. Kris melirik penumpang disebelahnya ini kali pertama Kris memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol , dia memakai jaket yang berukuran besar , tubuh jangkung Chanyeol tetap tenggelam ke dalam jaket coklat Chanyeol berbau shampoo vanilla bahkan Kris bisa menciumnya dari jarak kursi mobil bersebelahan.

Kris memeriksa jam, mereka berkendara cukup lama.

"Jadi kita mau kemana ?" , Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya , " omo aku lupa menentukannya kau punya saran hyung ?".Kris berpikir "lihat saja nanti".

….

Tempat yang dipilih Kris sangat unik untuk acara berkencan .Itu adalah sebuah rumah kaca yang dibuka untuk umum terletak dipinggiran kota nyaris tidak disadari keberadaanya karena jauh dari kota .Kris kenal pemiliknya ketika orang itu menjadi salah satu klien kantornya.

Dari luar tempat itu dipenuhi berpot-pot tumbuhan dan akan lebih banyak lagi didalam .Kris memilih tempat itu agar bisa lari dari Chanyeol rencananya saat Chanyeol sibuk melihat-lihat Kris akan menyingkir , menyalakan mobil dan pergi sejauh mungkin setidaknya Kris tidak perlu khawatir ada halte bus didekat sana Chanyeol bisa memakai bus untuk pulang.

Sesudah Kris memarkirkan mobilnya dia mencabut kunci mobil tapi benda itu tidak ada mencabutnya terlebih dahulu ,"jangan harap kau bisa menguasai transportasi kita "._Ya tuhan Dia benar-benar kleptomania_ batin Kris.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar melihat tempat itu ,cahaya matahari sore masuk lewat kaca-kaca transparan menyinari berbagai spesies tanaman .Kris mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang .Ini tidak terlihat seperti kencan Kris seperti appa yang mengawasi anaknya .Chanyeol asik memotret sudut-sudut ruangan dengan kamera ponsel Kris tidak perlu ditanya bagaimana Chanyeol mendapatkannya , membaca keterangan dipot –pot tanaman , beberapa kali memperhatikan lekukan tanaman unik dihadapannya .Kris mendengus kasar , dia heran Chanyeol tidak cepat bosan dengan tempat itu padahal menurutnya itu tempat terpayah untuk berkencan dan berharap Chanyeol cepat meminta dipulangkan.

"Hyung, hyung coba lihat ini! .."

Kris yang sedang bosan memperhatikan seekor siput berjalan dikaca ditarik oleh Chanyeol melewati pot palem setinggi bahu Kris berbelok tajam agak jauh. Chanyeol menunjuk pot kecil diatas rak .Tiga buah bunga kuning dibanjiri sinar matahari memberi efek seolah bunga-bunga itu berwarna emas , mata Chanyeol memantulkan bayangan bunga-bunga itu seolah mereka ada dimatanya, "Golden flower " gumam Kris .

"Indah sekali hyung" tangan Chanyeol nyaris mendekati setangkai bunga .Kris mennyambar tangannya , "apa yang kau lakukan ".

"Aku ingin satu" kata Chanyeol sedikit berbisik.

Kris ikut berbisik ,"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mencuri barang orang lain".

"Ini yang pertama selain itu hanya barangmu " aku Chanyeol penuh nada kepolosan."Sudahlah ayo pergi dari sini ".

"Tapi aku ingin bunga …."

Kris memotong rengekannya "nanti kubelikan",itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah janji.

Mereka sekarang berjalan berdampingan .Kris menyadari tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Biasanya Kris menyentuh Chanyeol sekedar memukul kepalanya atau mengambil paksa benda miliknya hanya sekilas . Dia bisa merasakan jari-jari panjang Chanyeol terasa lembut menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ehm hyung ..".

"Aku lapar….".

Kris bernapas sejenak untuk kesekian kalinya , memikirkan langkahnya selanjutnya .

_Selanjutnya…._

_Memulangkan anak itu dengan tangan terikat dan meplester mulutnya._

_Meninggalkannya disini._

…..

"Kau yang pilih tempatnya " kata Kris .Chanyeol menatap Kris semacam campuran ekspresi terkejut dan senang .sebagai balasan Kris memilihkan tempat yang unik Chanyeol memilih tempat yang pernah direkomendasikan temannya Xiumin kalau-kalau dia sudah punya yeojacingu . Chanyeol tidak punya yeojacingu tapi dia punya Kris, untuk sementara.

Kris membiarkan Chanyeol mengapit lengannya saat memasuki sebuah restoran yang dipenuhi anak muda dari berbagai sudut kota. Blacks begitulah tempat itu dinamai , Kris sependapat dengan orang yang menamainya .3 sisi tembok berwarna hitam , lantainya dipenuhi retakan tapi tetap mulus , retakan – retakan dilantai hanya hiasan saja memberi kesan tempat itu baru dilanda gempa . Chanyeol menyeret Kris ke pintu di sudut restoran .Ada sebuah teras di belakang restoran, menghadap langsung ke padang rumput .Seiring tenggelamnya matahari lampu-lampu oranye di sekitar teras menyala memancarkan cahaya hangat pengganti sinar matahari.

Mereka memesan 2 jenis makanan yang berbeda .Chanyeol memesan 8 jenis sushi sedangkan Kris lebih berminat dengan masakan western, seporsi steak ukuran medium.

Chanyeol diam ketika makan . Kris yang sengaja menyelesaikan makan duluan memperhatikan si penawan kunci mobil dan handphonenya memasukan sushi ke dalam mulut .Bola mata lebar Chanyeol memantulkan setitik cahaya dari lampu diujung pagar pembatas seperti saat matanya memantulkan bayangan bunga chrysanthium di rumah kaca Kris juga memperhatikan waktu mulai sibuk dipikirannya sendiri .

_Apa maumu Park Chanyeol ?Kenapa semua barang itu kau kembalikan lagi , mereka bilang kau anak yang baik ,kenapa kau menganggu hidupku .Apa yang sedang kau curi sekarang?_

_"Jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu "._

_"Itu mungkin saja"_

"Kris Hyung!" Kris tersentak , suara dalam Chanyeol mengaburkan lamunannya . Kris bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam bola mata Chanyeol.

"Mwo?".

Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya , kilasan penyesalan langsung menyelubungi matanya , "aku tau kau pasti berpikir aku menyebalkan ".Semua alasan Kris menyebut Chanyeol menyebalkan anehnya terangkum dalam beberapa kata , "kau tidak menyebalkan".Namja itu menatap kearah padang rumput yang gelap ,"jangan berbohong , Krease ".Kris menyimak bagaimana Chanyeol memanggilnya , dia pernah dipanggil seperti itu oleh Chanyeol sekali saat itu dia tidak begitu peduli .Sekarang panggilan itu terdengar renyah ditelinganya.

"Oke , kau memang pencuri kecil paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui " ucap Kris sejujur mungkin .Chanyeol tersenyum geli menertawakan dirinya sendiri , ada satu hal yang selalu ingin Chanyeol curi dari Kris bukan meminjam .Kebiasaan mencuri barang Kris selama ini hanya agar dia bisa mengembalikan barang itu , untuk bertemu pemiliknya.

Kris menaikkan alis , "hey jangan tertawa seperti itu , kau terlihat lebih menyebalkan sekarang ".Chanyeol mengerutkan bibir, "daripada kau, manusia mana yang bisa tahan tidak tersenyum seumur hidupnya". Kris menahan tawa di tenggorokannya , Chanyeol bisa juga berekspresi sekesal itu."Kau mengambil sepatu , sepeda , payung bahkan berkas-berkas kantorku , apa itu tidak membuatku ingin menonjok wajahmu " balas Kris.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan mereka saling terkekeh menertawakan betapa anehnya kencan itu.

Cup! .

Kris membelalakkan mata menatap lurus tubuh Chanyeol yang condong melewati meja .Bibir lembut Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir Kris yang kebetulan agak terbuka .

_Astaga aku berhasil…._

_….mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Kris –hyung…._

Ketika Chanyeol menarik diri sebuah senyuman tidak berlebihan menghiasi wajahnya bukan senyuman usil yang biasa dia tampakan pada Kris .

"Wow",hanya kata itu yang diucapkan Kris sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Aku suka padamu Kris-hyung".

"…" , Kris terkena shock , mengutuk pikiran memplester bibir Chanyeol , dia telah merasakan dan mendengar kata yang tidak terbayangkan keluar dari bibir indah itu.

…..

Secuil kecil surga pasti berpihak padanya diakhir hari .Dia mendapat kunci dan handphonenya kembali , sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di bibirnya , dan satu kenyataan bahwa pencuri kecilnya menyukainya .Kris memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas di diterpa cahaya putih lampu-lampu jalan secerah bunga crysanthium di rumah kaca.

Mungkin Kris setelah ini akan mengatakan dia juga menyukai Chanyeol .Kris punya rencana kecil malam ini, saatnya Kris melakukan pembalasan .Dia akan menculik Chanyeol membalas Chanyeol yang telah mencuri hatinya dan mempersilahkan untuk tidak mengembalikannya lagi.

…

**END**

(for now)

Nihao author comeback with FF Krisyeol pertama author berhubung bentar lagi mau UN dan author kebelet nge-post jadilah oneshoot akan ada sequelnya klo readers menghendaki.

Jadi tolong, tolooong banget tinggalin jejak disini karena review kalian adalah hidup author (lebay).


End file.
